Te quiero mucho
by Tarja Holopainen
Summary: Again a little change of season five (shame on me). I only say: Carmencita shoot Papa? ... Sí!


**A/N: I love writing in CC's POV.**

 **I don't really speak Spanish, so please tell me if something is completely wrong. Same goes for my English :P**

 **To everyone who's asking why I'm depressive at the moment: My best friend (for eight years) and I had a fight and this time it's really over, I guess, because we normally never fight. Anyway, have fun with the story.**

* * *

"Doesn't he know how it is when someone is obsessed with a series?! I mean as if he _never_ was!"

Niles cut the carrots angrily and I smiled gently. He was so cute on his own way. I felt a little blush creep over my cheeks and looked down.

"As if he never was obsessed with _anything!",_ he went on and I observed his hands what were cutting the vegetables angrily. "I only say Andrew Lloyd-Webber. He's obsessed with destroying him!" He cut the carrots like a murderer. But still I found it cute, I found his outburst heavenly endearing. "If we have nothing else to do?", he hissed. "Eh, no? What else should we have to do? Working for him? Certainly not!"

I kept on smiling at his outburst. It was so good to see he wasn't completely attached to Maxwell. I wasn't either, though as it looked like it ... But hell, no. Maxwell Sheffield was pretty but he was dumb and annoying. For years now I had my eyes on another Brit ...

"Babcock?"

My head shot up and it was obvious he had caught me staring at his hands with an absent smile.

"Sorry, my thoughts were drifting back to Carmencita", I lied and he nodded.

"How could she shoot Papa?!", he asked shocked and I shook my head.

"She's a cruel woman, Niles. She loves to torture people and see them squirm and suffer. She laughs about their misery."

"Sounds very much like you", Niles immediately said and I took a piece of the already cut carrot and threw it at him.

"Hey!", he shouted as the piece met his forehead and after picking it up, he threw it back on me.

It fell directly in my blouse and found its place somewhere in my bra.

"Oh god!", I said loudly and without thinking I pulled my blouse down and began looking for the piece. I didn't reveal much, but enough to catch him staring.

I laughed and threw the piece of the carrot into the compost bucket.

"Too much to handle, butler boy?", I asked in a throaty voice.

"You wish." He continued cutting.

Yes, I wished. I knew though, he wouldn't find me sexy as long as I looked like a sea cow. Why couldn't I lose weight? I tried everything but it didn't work ...

I didn't answer, I only went to the sink to wash my hands, a new and sadly strong habit.

"So, Babcock", Niles suddenly said with a change in his tone as I dried my hands. "Tomorrow another Spanish-date?"

I laughed, trying to cover my excitement that he'd say 'date'.

"Sí, mi lindo", I chuckled and let out a little laugh when he blushed.

"Okay, mi belleza", Niles said with a soft smile and it was my turn to blush again. I couldn't believe he'd called me beauty, he had actually called me a beauty.

My heart started to beat madly, and it wasn't better that he suddenly took my hand and brought it to his lips, brushing them against my skin.

"Nos vemos, cariño", he whispered.

* * *

At home I immediately opened the Spanish dictionary I had bought after I got addicted to that damn Spanish soaps, thanks to him.

"Cariño, cariño", I mumbled and finally I found it. "Honey", I whispered. "Sweetie. Darling ..." I breathed hard as I read the last word. "Love ..."

I closed my eyes as I sunk down on the couch.

"Love ...", I repeated. My heart was beating madly.

What did that mean? I mean, I had called him 'lindo' too, but that was more like out of fun. When he had called me 'belleza', my heartbeat had gotten faster instantly, but this ...

"Cariño", I said again and closed my eyes. It had sounded so gentle ... So loving ...

"Could that stupid butler actually LOVE me?", I asked Chester and couldn't prevent myself from smiling. Chester let out a short bark.

"What did you say, Chester?", I asked and lifted him up. "Claro que sí? Yes, I'd say that too. But what about my body? Does he care about my body, Chester? I mean, look at me, I'm simply fat ..."

Chester barked again and I laughed. "No. I thought so. But what if he does? Look at me, I mean it, Chester ...", I ended a little sadly. I couldn't even look into the mirror anymore without crying.

So much fat, so much fat ... I used to be a little chubby when I was a little girl, but that was nothing compared to now.

"Me odio, Chester", I whispered and smiled. "Pero amo Niles ..."

Yes, I really loved him. He made my heart pound, he made me blush, he made my mind turn, he made my genitals throb, he made my heart ache, he made my thoughts go wild, he made my mouth went dry, he made my heart jump, he made me forget who I was, he made me smile, he made me learn Spanish, he made me think of him every day and dream of him every night. He made me think of him while I had sex (obviously I was only intimate with myself lately), he made me scream his name when I came. He made me inhale his scent whenever he was so near I could smell it, he made me stare at him whenever I could see him, he made me laugh, he made me reply to stupid zingers and he made me smile like a crazy fool. He made me cry, too, he actually made me lovesick because sometimes I thought he hated me deeply. He made me shiver, he made me sink into his sky blue eyes whenever I saw them, he made me want to touch him, he made me want to have my way with him, no matter how, no matter where, no matter when. He made me confused when he looked at me a little too long ... But he made me love him.

I sighed.

"He's so perfect", I told Chester. "Perfecto", I went on. "That was an easy one. You know, learning a new language is actually pretty funny."

Chester didn't answer.

"You ugly perro", I mumbled and patted his head absently. "Niles and I embraced each other today", I said slowly. "But then Maxwell interrupted us and Niles and I left the living room. In the kitchen there was a time he stared at me ... At my breasts."

I stood up and Chester yelped as he fell to the floor, but I honestly didn't care. I know what I had to do now!

* * *

My blouse was wide but it had a very deep cut out. I looked down, I actually had been successful with squeezing my breasts into one of my past C-cup-bras, which made them almost pop out of the bra and because of that also out of the blouse. I threw a coat over my body and sighed again.

"Angelica will come at ten, your food is on your plate already. And I'll come home at five", I told Chester and he only stared at me.

Damn, I talked to that dog as if he was my husband. I really needed a man in my life. No, I only needed _one certain_ man in my life.

I locked the door and ran down the stairs (I never took the elevator again after I started gaining weight), holding my boobs (I hated the way they bounced up and down). Breathing was hard, the tight bra cut into my skin.

The whole taxi-drive I thought about Niles (who else?) and when I had started to love him. It was hard to tell because we had so many moments together.

Our first kiss ...?

I smiled. Our first kiss had definitely been a start.

Our holiday in December, too. And the cruise in May, of course. And I could never forget our dance in the den and the small kiss we shared after it. Or better, when I escorted him to the wedding. We were in bed already, still dressed but kissing passionately, when he excused himself and ran away ...

Okay, this had probably been the time I realized I loved him. Crying, because I had realized he hated me. And then I had started eating.

"Miss? We're here."

"Oh yes, sorry." I paid the driver and quickly got out of the cab.

My heart was beating faster the closer I got to the mansion. And when I finally rung the doorbell and he opened, I could only smile about the fondness in his eyes.

"Hola, lindo", I whispered and winked at him.

"Hola, cariño", he whispered back and pulled off my coat. I closed my eyes when he (on purpose) touched my neck gently and then I turned around. "Dios mío!", he breathed, his eyes just hanging on my breasts.

Oh, I knew it ...

"Qué bonito", he said with red cheeks and his gaze travelled over my whole body.

"Yo?", I asked and he nodded.

"Sí. Eres maravilloso, Miss Babcock."

"Gracias", I whispered and our eyes locked.

"De nada ...", he whispered back and we moved closer ... He laid his hand gently on my waist ...

"NIIIIILES!"

"Oh, mierda!", Niles swore and got away, his eyes never leaving mine. "Will you manage to get away at three? I already carried the small TV up to my room."

"Must've been _really_ hard for you", I chuckled and he rolled his eyes, but then he smiled.

"So you'll come?"

"Of course", I said. If you already carried the TV all the way upstairs only for me ..." I winked. "Sí."

Niles suddenly reached out to touch my cheek. "Hasta luego, mi amor", he whispered and then he got away, leaving me back stunned.

He had called me 'mi amor', that I understood.

 _Until then, my love._

I was his love.

* * *

"You ready?"

"Shh!" I pressed my finger on my mouth. "I told Maxwell I would go home pick up some contracts I forgot", I whispered. "So he won't look for me."

"Smart", he said stunned and I grinned evilly.

"That surprises you? I'm offended!"

"It actually doesn't surprise me, it only surprises me that you were able to lie to him. I thought he was your everything."

I didn't answer. This really was no proper conversation for now.

"Okay", Niles mumbled and turned around to go upstairs and I followed him.

His room was the last in the long floor. He stopped and looked at me.

"Okay", he repeated, this time a little breathless and nervous.

"What's up?", I asked. "Are you nervous because I get to see your room?"

Niles nodded and I smiled.

"Aww. You don't have to be it's only me", I said and he weighted his head, whispering "only?"

My heart was beating and he finally opened the door.

And oh, what a small room. My heart clenched and the first thing I thought about was buying him a bigger room or let him move into the penthouse with me.

And then my eyes fell on a spot on the bed - there was a single red rose lying on it.

For me?

Niles went to the bed and took the rose. Okay, for me.

I almost hyperventilated. _He's so cute, oh my god, he's just too cute. He has bought a rose for me, this is too cute._

"Una rosa para mi belleza", he said lowly and I blushed deeply.

"Niles -", I started, but then he was at my side and brushed my hair behind my ears. His eyes locked with mine and I forgot what I wanted to say, so I simply took the rose.

"Eres tan hermosa", he mumbled and I swallowed.

What had this Spanish soap done to us?

We only looked at each other for some moments and then I couldn't hold it back anymore. "So you like me?", I whispered, praying to god he would say yes. Or sí.

 _"Like_ you? No ...", Niles began and I could feel my heart stop.

But then he placed his hands on my waist and his face came closer, soon his lips were at my ear.

"Te quiero, CC", he whispered and now my heart really stopped for a moment. "Mucho", he added and then he kissed my earlobe. I closed my eyes. Again he wispered "te quiero" and I moaned lowly.

"Let's skip today's episode", I whispered and circled my arms around his waist. "I have other things in mind ..."

"But Babcock, didn't you listen?", Niles breathed into my ear and my knees got wobbly. "I don't want to only have sex with you. I love you and I want you forever, this is why I couldn't sleep with you after my friend's wedding. I would rather don't have you at all as having you only for a night."

"I know, babe", I mumbled and he kissed my earlobe again. "I don't want you to have me only for a night."

"So what?", Niles asked and grabbed my hips, bringing me closer. The rose fell to the floor as I began caressing his upper arms.

"Take me now and have me forever", I whispered, and that was enough for him to ran his hands along my thighs and lifting me up.

"Niles, wait, I'm too heavy -", I began, but he silenced me with a kiss.

His lips were soft and they made me forget everything I wanted to say. He carried me to his bed and laid me down gently, he placed himself on me, still kissing me with so much fondness. Until I took his lower lip between my teeth and groaned, "Would you please free me from my bra? It's so tight I can barely breathe ..."

"You don't have to say that twice", Niles mumbled and opened my blouse. "Damn ...", he whispered and reached behind my back. As my bra fell, I sighed happily and closed my eyes when he lowered his lips on my skin.

He kissed the valley of my breasts upwards and when he reached my lips, he pecked them and said gently, "Miss Babcock, you're too beautiful to handle. I love you so much."

"Te quiero también", I said with a smile and he first looked at me shocked. I smiled, I finally had told him I loved him, of course he was shocked. He hadn't count on that. But then he crashed his lips down on mine and inserted his tongue in my open mouth. Our tongues danced and fought for dominance and I moaned into his mouth. His kisses just were the best.

His hands travelled up and down my upper body, touching everything he could reach. He caressed and kneaded my breasts, pinched my nipples, kissed me deeply. But then he suddenly stopped kissing me and looked at me. "CC - Miss Babcock ..."

"Call me CC", I whispered.

"CC, I meant it, I love you and I want you forever." He looked at me desperately. "I never thought you would love me too, so do you really ... love me?"

"Damn, sí", I moaned. "Take me!"

And Niles pulled my skirt down and pulled me a little up. He brought my legs around him and pressed his middle agianst me, so I could feel his hardness. "Can you feel what you do to me?", he moaned and I could only nod. He was hard against my panty, but it wasn't enough. I pulled his trousers down as good as I could manage and screamed when he pressed his hard member directly on my wet erection. He rubbed himself gently against me and I moaned.

"Honestly, Niles? You're teasing me?"

"I don't want a quick fuck from you, so I take my time", he said fondly.

I still couldn't believe he saw me naked and wasn't running away from me as fast as he could. "Niles, do you -", I moaned as he continued rubbing against my wetness.

"Do I what, love?"

"Find me ... beautiful ...", I moaned.

"Are you kidding? Why wouldn't I?", he asked shocked and I took his hand, bringing it up to my breasts. He cupped my left one and squeezed it. "Only beautiful, Babcock? You're stunning, amazing and beautiful and so much more."

"But why? Look at me ..." I was desperate as his eyes wandered over my body.

"I'm looking at you and I only see the most beautiful woman existing. I love everything about her, especially her body", he said, his voice filled with love and lust and then he ripped off his blazer and shirt and lowered himself onto me, kissing my jaw. I could cry. He really loved me that much.

"Te quiero, mi cariño, mi amor", he said and then he pulled my panty down and placed his hand between my legs. "So wet ...", he whispered. "Húmedo ..."

"You actually know what 'wet' means in Spanish?", I moaned and held my breath as he suddenly circled a very sensitive spot at my vagina, which began to swell within a second.

"I know a few words", he mumbled against my neck. "Clítoris, for example ..." He added a little more pressure.

"Okay - that - wasn't - hard", I breathed and he pushed himself against me once more. "But hell, _you_ are!" I grabbed his butt cheeks. "Please, love ... por favor, amor. Just - oh god ..."

And when Niles pulled his boxers down, I reached down and took his manhood in my hands. I caressed it while he stroke my clit, our eyes deeply sunken into each other. And when he took his hand away from my swollen clit, I took mine away from his cock as well and he entered me slowly, his hands cupping my face, his eyes still looking deep into mine.

When he had himself buried deeply into me, we just stayed for a few moments and looked at each other. The love I felt for this man almost killed me, and the fact he loved me too, killed me twice. I was like in a trance, it only could be a dream, wonderful dream where Niles was about to make love to me. Soon I would wake up, and then I would jump from the roof of my penthouse, I would do it, because I knew I couldn't have him, because I knew he would never feel the same thing I felt for him.

But what if this was real? I touched his cheek and he smiled. I coulnd't believe he was here with me for real.

"I -", I started but he pecked my lips lovingly.

"I can't believe it either", he whispered and my eyes widened. Could he read my mind? Well, I guess we had a connection ... Maybe he had felt it. I only had to look at him and could feel my mind go crazy. Maybe he felt the same way. Maybe my feelings were only reflecting his.

"Okay, but it's real", I whispered back. "Thanks to that damn Spanish soap."

He smiled and then he took his hands away from my cheeks and slowly went down. He put them on my waist and finally started moving against me. I was in heaven.

I let out a long and deep moan and pressed my thighs hardly against his rear, I crossed my legs and helped him pushing. My hands travelled up and down his shoulders, upper arms and torso, which I only could admire.

He moved against me in a gentle but still passionate way, it was so overwhelming, I had to close my eyes. I had to be honest, never had anyone made love to me like he did. He made me his in a slow but loving way, with every move I could feel the love he felt for me.

At some point he bent down to me again and nibbled and kissed my ear. "Are you sleeping?", he whispered and I opened my eyes with a throaty laugh.

"I'm enjoying it", I whispered and he got a little faster.

"Still okay for you?", he asked and I nodded.

It was overwhelming how he took care of me. It was amazing how he asked me if I was okay.

He was the first one who has ever done that.

"More than okay", I said and closed my eyes again. And then I felt my muscles clench and I breathed hardly.

"Look at me, please", Niles said and I opened my eyes. I could see myself in his darkened eyes, could see my passion in my own eyes. I opened my mouth and let out a scream as the orgasm washed over me, taking away every sorrow and every fear of mine. I could only see his face and between the spasms and clenching of my muscles I could only rememeber his name.

I screamed his name as if it was the last thing I could do, and I guess it made him cum too.

He released himself into me with a loud screaming of my name, two sustained letters that sounded more like "Ceeeeceeee", but I knew he meant me ... Obviously. He came down even before I did, but when I was back on the floor again, we were both panting and looking at each other. He slowly slid out of me, but he didn't leave me.

"Wow", I could only get out. Was that possible? My love for him had even grown. "Niles ..."

"Shh", he whispered and kissed me. "Let me look at that beatiful woman beneath me, I just made love to."

I laughed and kissed him back. "Te quiero", I told him in a soft whisper and he smiled.

"Te quiero mucho, CC."


End file.
